


Under a Violet Moon

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Happy Ending?, Making a deal, fairy circle, fey, under a violet moon song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: An O in Potions





	Under a Violet Moon

He grabbed another stalk, set on placing it in the bag with the others. He raised his head, noticing the moon had taken on a violet gleam. That's when he saw her standing in a clearing. Her brown hair was set in curls, her face turned to the sky. 

Slowly, as if in a trance, he walked towards her, his bag falling to the ground. Everything he'd come out here to find, to accomplish had been forgotten as he reached her. She was wearing a pale periwinkle dress that seemed to float around her as she moved to music. 

At first, Severus didn't hear anything and then, it was like a floodgate opening. The air was filled with lively violins, flutes, instruments he couldn't even identify. The girl looked at him, giving him a bright smile. She offered one tanned hand. He took it in his, their skin contrasting at how pale he was. 

She nodded to him as they started dancing. The moon shone over head, a glowing orb in the sky. The whole world was set in soft violets and deeper shades of indigo and plum. They danced dance after dance, her movements matching his in grace. The music slowed and they bowed to each other. She glanced around, her brown eyes sparkling.  
"Is this...is this real?" he asked, looking around, as if expecting everything to vanish.  
“Real enough,” she answered.  
“Who are you?” he finally asked.  
“I couldn't tell you if I wanted,” she whispered. “I don't think a mortal such as yourself could ever pronounce mine name, not that I would tell you. What of yourself, what shall I call you, my dance partner for the night?” she asked.  
“Severus, you may call me Severus,” he answered realizing in that instant what she was. Fey. She was a Fey. Severus had heard stories of their kind, sprites that never gave straight answers, creatures of pure magic that made time move differently. Never give a Fey your full name, your Real Name, he remembered. His first name would suffice.  
“So severe and dark, but fitting for a man such as yourself,” she laughed. “You may address me as Hermione. I do love Shakespeare, have you heard of him?” she asked as the music started again. Hermione glanced at the forest surrounding them.  
“I have.”  
“Wonderful, not many mortals I have had the pleasure of entertaining have, you know. I do like a well read man, are you such?” Hermione asked. Severus nodded, glad he'd always preferred books to people. Hermione was beautiful and in this instant he would give anything and everything to spend forever right here in this clearing with her. He knew now why so many people warned against interacting with the Fey, why so many people said they were dangerous.  
“I have a large library, would you care to see it?” he asked. Hermione tilted her head causing her hair to fall over her shoulder revealing her pointed ears.  
“Where? Is it far from here?”  
“No, not too far. I live in that castle over there,” he answered, nodding to the the castle in the distance.  
“You are a lord then?” she asked, her eyes widening.  
“Yes and no, I do own property but my family has been stripped of all titles before I was born. My mother made a mistake in whom she married.”  
“Ahh, a disgraced lord then. Yes, please, show me your library,” she answered, taking his hand again. He led her down the path, watching her walk so gracefully through the tangles of roots. Finally they reached his gate. He pushed it open and they stepped inside.  
“It is lovely,” she said of the castle.  
“It is lonely,” Severus corrected. “No one here is what I would consider a friend.”  
“Is that why you were out so late, so alone?”

“I was gathering supplies to make potions, Hermione,” Severus explained, loving the way her name felt on his lips.  
“Oh! You are brewer? Are you well versed in that as well?” she asked excitedly.  
“I am. My brews are sold to many apothecaries.”  
“We, my people, have need of such talent,” she laughed. “We may be beautiful and brilliant in ways, but not in that one,” she admitted as they reached the library. Severus pushed the heavy wooden door open and Hermione darted inside, her eyes wide as she looked at all the shelves and tables filled with books.  
“Such a collection,” she whispered.  
“You like it?”  
“It is impressive. So impressive,” she answered, darting from shelf to shelf.  
“You're so beautiful,” Severus whispered, staring at Hermione. “Hermione, how would you like to stay here, with me?”  
Hermione paused setting down the book she'd been flipping through. She turned and looked at Severus.  
“I could not, even though I wish I could. Outside the Fey kingdom, I would not survive long,” she said. “Maybe only a hundred years? It would be sheer torture for me since I know mortals do not live that long. No, I would be an outcast, I would be nothing here.”  
“I don't want tonight to end,” Severus whispered. Hermione nodded.  
“No one ever does. Time moves so differently for me. I could come back tomorrow and fifty years might have passed. We might never see one another again.”  
“I can't. I can't live without you, Hermione,” Severus confessed, knowing it was true. He'd done the exact thing he'd been warned against. He'd fallen in love with a Fey creature.  
“I... I feel the same,” she finally whispered, touching her long narrow fingers to his chest. “I have known Fey to take mortal pets, but then, you'd never again see your world.”  
“There is nothing here I can't live without.”  
“You would give up everything? For me?”  
“Yes,” he stated. Hermione nodded slowly.  
“In that case, I need one thing from you, one thing and I can sweep you into my world, make you my, well, we call them pets, but you could never be that to me. We are equals, I can see that in your eyes, see your intelligence. You shall brew for me, you shall find a home within the Fey and you shall be mine, for eternity.”  
“What do I need to give you,” Severus asked. Hermione turned to him, her eyes darkening.  
“Your Name,” she nearly hissed. Severus nodded, still enthralled by her glamour, by the girl he had seen dancing in the clearing.  
“Severus Tobias Snape,” he announced. “That is my True Name, the name I have been given at birth, the name which legally binds me.”  
“Severus Tobias Snape, you are now mine to command, mine to love, mine to use as I see fit,” Hermione stated, circling Severus, little wisps of magic flowing through the air binding him to her. He smiled as she leaned forward kissing him to seal the binding.  
“You are now mine, now and forever,” she stated, putting a hand on his shoulder. She blinked her eyes and the pair of them vanished in burst of violet light as the moon slowly started sinking in the sky.


End file.
